It is known to optically inspect manufactured items for defects that would render the item unusable. For objects have multiple surfaces, such as bolts or other items having a 3D continuous periphery, inspection typically requires obtaining multiple sets of image data. For example, such objects may be initially oriented in a predetermined position and then moved to other pre-determined positions. This requires multiple images of the object to be generated. Furthermore, the inspection system must still track the object and recognise it once it has reached the new orientation. This process requires a computationally intensive operation that can be the limiting factor in the production and quality control of objects.